


Monster Mash [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>For my monster from his slab began to rise</i><br/>And suddenly to my surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Mash [FANVID]

Download: [Monster Mash](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Monster_Mash.wmv)  
Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afKheBhlO70&list=UUrVktzJ5iGMXXKdWhyR49-w&index=44) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "Monster Mash" by Boris Puckett

(CRACK!)  
Starsky POV

I had to make it Starsky's POV (as Dr. Frankenstein!) as Hutch is such a terrible dancer that he was *made* to look like he was doing a clumsy Monster Mash. Again, a karaoke challenge presented by Flamingo, but I had more time this time around. I made fun use of transitions and reverse clips to make dancing happen, and the show did such a wonderful job with episodes that focused on the evil and the supernatural, that it was pretty easy to find the scenes. Even my mom liked this one! This song was popular when she was in school, so hello, flashback! For Tiranog, as she requested the challenge theme.


End file.
